I thought this was a high school!
by Kokoro Tawara
Summary: When Geneva and her family traveled from America to Japan, they enrolled all of their kids in Ouran academy. All eight of them. As you can see, Geneva lives quite a... colorful life, and joining the host club didn't help one bit! rating is T until further notice.
1. The first day

New story! This one won't be very long, maybe 10 chapters at the most, but it will be more than five. I say it won't be very long, because Alexa and Serenity are going to be at least 15 chapters. More than likely more. By the way, Neppi-chan helped me on this one. Thanks for reading my stuff Neppi-chan! I wonder why you changed your name... Oh well.

!

**PoV Geneva**

"Geneva! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Toxi yells at me through my bedroom door, and I groan inwardly. I open my eyes, and check the time of my clock. It is 6:30 am, and school starts at eight. Of course Toxi rises early, and prior to popular belief, I do not like waking up early. Exspecially when I have jet lag.

"Five more minutes..." I then roll over and close my eyes, knowing Toxi will try to enter my room as soon as I say that. I hear her jiggle the door knob, then sigh when she figures out I locked my door.

"Fine! But, if you are not up in five minutes, I'm going to get Axel to kick down your door and get you up." I shoot up at this, completely forgetting about getting five more minutes for sleep. I get out of bed, and look around at my fully furnished room, curtesy of the maids. It's a pink and blue room, since those colors go to together, and it looks like a candy shop. My walls are a light pink, and the bed spread is a baby blue with pink flowers. All the wood is a cherry wood, and there are silver items to match for things like door knobs and handles.

I didn't design the room, since my mom is the one who created all of our rooms. She took our personalities and did the designs. My mom is a house designer, and my dad is the owner of the most popular Japanese power company, specializing in alternative energy like wind and solar power.

I go over to my walk in closet, and open the door, to reveal my entirewardrobe, including my new school uniform. Examining the clothes, I make a disgusted face. The puffy yellow dress looks like someone made it out of a parachute, and it doesn't go with my bright blue hair. I examine the dress a little more, and then I sigh. No point in fighting the fact that I have to wear this gods awful dress.

I pull the dress on, tie the red ribbon at the neck, and then go over to my bathroom. Mom made my bathroom all blue, since the walls of my closet are all pink. Thankfully, blue is my favorite color. I grab my hair brush, and take out my braid, which I have every night due to my hair being to curly and long to be easily brushable otherwise. My hair is still damp from my shower last night, and as soon as it dries my hair is going to be in curly ringlets. I twist the sides so that it doesn't get in the way of my face, and pin them back with glittering silver barrets.

"Geneva! Are you up yet?" Toxi yells at me, and I make a face. It has already been five minutes?

"Yeah! I'm getting my hair and teeth brushed!" I grab my toothbrush and put my favorite cinnamon flavored toothpaste on it, and brush my teeth. I finish that, and then grab my bag to leave the room, not bothering with makeup. I run down the black velvet colored steps to the lobby area of our house, and run into the red and gold dining room to see the rest of my huge family gathered. My mom, dad, Toxi, Art, Axel, and my twin brother, Theo. He is older than me by ten minutes, and technically, we are the only real members of the Stafford family. Toxi, Art, Axel, Vecci, Sachii, and Anna are all adopted. What can I say? Mom and dad like kids, and this gives mom a chance to design more rooms for us. Vecci, Anna, and Sachii are all still getting up, since I suspect they all coulsn't find their stuff. Anna is the worst, since everything has to be perfect.

As soon as I think this, the three of them all enter the dining room, and we all finally sit down to eat. I examine Anna and Art's uniforms, and wish I had them. They are brown and more sailor style, since they are in their second year of middle school here. At home, they were in their last year, and they are not too happy about having another year of middle school. The rest of us are in highschool, with Vecci and Sachii going into first year and Toxi and Axel going into last year. Theo and I are going into our second year, and I swear, it's like I am five years younger than Theo, with him trying to protect me all the time.

"Geneva, would you help Art and Anna with getting to their classes? I don't want them to get lost."

"Mom! We are not children! Just because we are not in our last year of midle school anymore doesn't mean we are little kids again!" Art makes a face at mom, while Anna is focused on making her breakfast plate perfectly symmetrical. I look at mom, who has my light blue hair, and smile.

"Of course mom. As long as you can get Theo to stop being over protective of me." Mom nods, and then smiles at us.

"Children, dad and I are going out for a few days. We are going to find two more kids to join the family. Hopefully, we will be able to get kids in grade school." With this, she and dad, who has Theo's dark blue hair, get up and leave the room, leaving us to ourselves again.

"Well, shall we get to school? I believe we are supposed to get there early." Sachii gets up as she says this, and we all follow her lead. We exit the mansion, and walk over to the gate, where there are two limos waiting for us. I get in one with Art and Anna, while the others get in the other one. I don't really understand why they like crowding into one limo, but oh well. I sit down beside Anna, who instantly starts to fuss with my curls, in an attempt to make them symetrical.

**PoV Anna**

"Geneva, hold still!" I mess with her hair, attempting to get it symetrical. It really doesn't like me, with the curls being all messed up. In the process, I bump one of the red bows in my hair, knocking it side ways.

"Shit!" I let go of Geneva's hair, and start to mess with my bow, not noticing the look that Art is giving me.

"Anna! You shouldn't say things like that!" Art hides in her Neko hood, which is her favorite thing in the whole wide world. She knows that she won't be allowed to wear it at school, but that didn't stop her from wearing it. Thankfully, she could say she is cold, since it is the first of October. There is a slight breeze, so her wearing a hoodie is okay. I make a face at her, and continue to adjust my hair bow. When it is finally fixed, the limo stops and we get out. Theo meets up with Geneva, and they both walk with us to the middle school building. Once there, they turn to us.

"You don't need us for this, so we are going to our own classes. We shall see you guys after school today, okay?" Geneva then drags Theo off, before he can say anything to us. We turn around, and I look at Art, who looks at me.

"Ready?"

"Ready." We turn towards the doors, and open them, entering the building carefully.

**PoV Art**

I follow sissy down the hallway as she tries to find the office. I take off my kitty hoodie, and hold it in my arms. As we enter the office, the secretarysees us and stands up.

"You must be the new students. I have your schedules right here, and from your parents request, you are in the same classes." She hands us schedules, and I look down to see that we are in class 2-A. I look up again, and she smiles, leading us to the class. Upon entering, the teacher sees us and smiles. Though Sachii had said get there early, we had ended up getting there on time, so all the students are already sitting down. The teacher makes us turn around, and we look at the kids.

"Class, this is Miss Annabell Westing, and Miss Artemis... What is your last name?" She looks at me, and I look down, not wanting to answer.

"She doesn't have one Ma'am. We are both adopted by the Stafford family." Anna saves me, but I realize I am not going to be able to be shy here.

"Well, I guess you Miss Westing can sit over there in the front, while you Miss Artemis can sit in the back by that window." She points to a seat, and I walk over to that seat, sitting down and putting my bag and hoodie on the chair. Hiding my face behind my hair, I pay attention as the teacher starts talking about algebra.

**PoV Toxi**

I go over to the class room with Axel, who is muttering about books. When we enter the room, we are attacked by a little blonde haired kid. Well, more like I am attacked. He jumps on me, and swings me around in circles until I have to force him to let me go.

"Who are you?" Axel starts the question, and the blonde kid then attacks her in a hug. She forces him off of her, and he makes a pout. A tall black haired kid stands behind him, and the little kid goes and climbs him.

"Takashi~! They won't let me hug them!" I look at Axel, who looks at me, and then we look at the little kid. The tall black haired guy pats his back, and the kid looks at us while there are tears in our eyes.

"I'm sorry, did we enter the wrong room? We were looking for Class 3-A." I say this, since I can tell Axel isn't going to say anything.

"This is class 3-A! You must be the new students, Axel Honda and Toxica Bonnefoi! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Huni! And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!" The little kids mood changes suddenly, and he smiles. He jumps off of Mori, and takes my hand and Axel's, leading us into the room. He points to two seats, saying that we are to sit there. We sit down, just as the teacher walks in and starts class.

**PoV Vecci**

As soon as we enter the class room, the teacher sees us. Uh, oh. She grabs our hands and pulls us in, forcing us to stand in the front of the class. We look, and see that everyone else are here already. We failed to get here on time due to Sachii helping a girl find her stuffed doll, when we were just going to be on time. I have nothing against little girls and dolls, but being late to class is not something I like.

"Class please pa attention to our new students. Please state your name, and who your parents are." The teacher smiles at us and steps aside. Sachii clears her throat and smiles at the class.

"My name is Sachii Himura, and my family is the Stafford family, who adopted me when I was little." She smiles at me, like a beat that face. I roll my eyes, and step forward.

"My name is Vecci Vargas, and my parents are dead, so the Stafford family adopted me." The teacher makes a little face, like she wishes we could have been more up beat, but she points us to our seats, on either side of two twins, who have a short haired boy in between them.

**PoV Geneva**

I follow Theo into the class room, where the last students are gathering. They all take seats, and the fact that the teacher isn't there is suggestion enough for themto start talking. I hear whispers about Theo and me, and the one that really gets to me is this.

"Look at their hair! It's _blue_."

"It's because their american. I heard that they dye their hair crazy colors in america, and that some people are insane enough to color their _eyes_!" The two girls giggle, and I ignore them,since I know they are inferior. The teacher walks in, and sees us standing there quietly.

"Oh! You must be the new students. Well, don't be shy. Give us your names, and your favorite thing to do!" She gestures to Theo, and he steps forward.

"My name is Theseus Stafford, but most call me Theo. My favorite thing to do is play video games with my siblings." He steps back, and after a second, I hop forward, waving.

"**Hello!** My name is Geneva Stafford, and my favorite thing to do is... anything artistic!" I smile, and give them a huge smile. Stepping bak, I look at the teacher who is nodding.

"Yes, yes. Now, I am correct in beliveing you two are twins? Well, I'll have you Miss Stafford sit beside Mr. Kyoya Ootori over ther, and you Mr. Stafford behind her, beside Mr. Tamaki Suoh. I expect you two," she looks at the other two boys, "to show them around when you can. Now, let us start with literature..." I sit beside Kyoya, and pull out my sketch book. Not paying attention, I start to draw the picture I am working on, which is my next dress design. This is going to be a looong day.

!

Whatcha think? I hope it ges finished fast, since I really don't like prolonging stories like this, but I hope you will enjoy it! By the way, it is mostly about Geneva, but I made this chapter with different PoV's so that u guys could kinda understand the different characters a little more. Thanks again Neppi-chan!

Kokoro


	2. The newbies

Second chapter of I thought this was a highschool! Okay, about 30 minutes after posting this story, I got a review. I don't know how long this will last, but okay. Again, I thank Neppi-chan for her help on this story, unfortunately, I can't tell you to go read her stuff, since she is not a writer! You should check out her profile though, it is interesting.

**English**

_**German**_

Japanese

"A halloween ball?" I look at Tamaki, who is going on and on about a halloween ball that the host club is going to host. I look at Kyoya, who is looking like he is going to have a heart attack. In other words, Tamaki didn't talk about this to Kyoya before hand. We are in free period right now, and Theo is trying to get his homework from yesterday done before pre-calculus.

"Yes! It is for anyone who wants to attend, from middle school to highschool! It will be huge! Everyone has to wear masks, and party gowns, so no one will be able to tell who is who! Well, maybe except for you and Theo, since you have blue hair..." I smile, and Kyoya makes a face.

"Tamaki, if we are going to host a ball, I would like it if you told me before hand. It should also be for customers only, so I am sorry Miss Stafford, but you would not be able to attend." I roll my eyes at this, since he is hinting at how I have been here for almost a month, and I haven't tried to go to the host club. I do have family, but Toxi, Axel, Vecci, and Sachii have already been. Only Art and Anna haven't, along with me. They also goot Theo to become a host, and since everyone else have gone, I have to take Art and Anna home. Mom and dad should also be home today with the two new adopted children, who they have refused to reveal anything about except for they are both in elementary.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad are coming home today with two new kids. I swear, soon there are going to be 20 kids, and we will over power the parents. Besides, I have to take Art and Anna home. I promised Art I would help her with her art." I smile a little, and Tamaki looks at me confused. Probably trying to figure out why I said art so much. I never really bothered to explain our family, and neither did Theo.

"Why don't you take them with you to the club? They must be old enough. I also heard that your parents were on the 7 pm flight, which means they won't be home until after club hours. I'm sure your sisters would love to see the club." Kyoya smiles, like he is already planning something. I sigh, and give in.

"Fine. I can help Art at you club. I am sure Anna would love to make everything symmetrical anyways."

"No! My little sister is not coming to the host club to be harassed by you guys!" Theo appears out of no where, and I give another sigh. Putting on my puppy dog face, I look at Theo.

"But Theo~! I wanted to see this club you talk so much about. Besides, it isn't like they are going to rape me." I tilt my head to the side, smiling. Theo gives me a glare, and starts trying to whisper to me.

"Remember what happened last time you went to a club full of pretty boys? They all-"

"You promised to never mention that! Besides, you'll be there, and it isn't like Toxi and Axel, and the rest won't be there. They won't let that happen again!" I push him away from me, and get up.

"I'm going to go read in the rose maze, I would rather no one followed me." I stomp out of the room with my bag, and head down the hall to the doors. I open hem and head over to the rose maze, heading in and making a few turns so that I would be hopelessly lost. Maybe this way they won't be able to find me. I walk down a path, and see a moss covered area in the shrubbery. If it wasn't for my excellent eye sight, it would have looked like another piece of the rose wall, but I push away the moss to reveal a hidden gazebo, with some benches for people to sit on.

I sit down, and pull out my book. There is just enough light for me to read, so I start reading my book, ignoring the noise of the outside. Soon, I hear the bell for classes to change, so I leave and retrace my steps, remembering perfectly what steps I took. When I get out, there are two boys standing in font of me. One is kinda tall and lanky, while the other one is equally as tall, but a little bit more muscled. They both look me up and down before smirking.

"Hi princess, want to come with us? We just got free period, we could have some fun." He winks, and I make a face. I walk past them, talking over my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I got pre-calculus. See ya." I walk away, and enter the school building. Kids are lounging around, waiting the ten minutes that we get inbetween classes. I enter my classroom where Theo is pacing back and forth in worry.

"Geneva! Don't do that! You had me worried to death!" He hugs me, and I groan. Leave it to Theo to expect the worst.

"Gosh Theo, I just went to the maze to read. What did you think? I went and broke my leg?

"You don't understand! Classes have been canceled for the rest of the day due to halloween, so the host club is starting early! I didn't want you to come back to an empty-"

"Sheesh! Calm down Theo. Let me go get Art and Ana then, and we will go to the club. I actually do know where it is." I get him to let go of me, and turn around. I run out of the room and head to the middle school, where Art and Anna are outside, Anna already messing with her hairties, which are purple today.

"Hey guys, we got invited to the host club. I can help you with your art there, okay Art?" They both get up, and follow me to the host club room. There, I open the doors to see the host club entertaining guests. Art hides underneath her neko hoodie, and I just smile at this. Kyoya sees us, and gets up, walking over.

"You finally made it. Now, which one of you is Anna?" He looks at Art and Anna, and I realize he doesn't know everything about our family as I thought he knew.

"I'm Anna. This room doesn't look right. The tea should be over there..." She starts talking, and Kyoya smirks. He finally found someone who is willing to move stuff around in his club room. While she is talking, Kyoya points over to a corner. I look over to see an easel and two chairs set up, ready with stff to paint. I smile and pull Art over.

"Okay Art, what do you want to paint?" She looks at the easel, and thinks for a second. She then smiles.

"I want to paint Theo, sissy!" I laugh a little at this, and put an apron on her. I put an apron on, and she smiles up at me.

"Okay, well why don't we start with his skin?" We start to paint, and every once in a while I tell her to do something. While she does that, I take out my sketch book and start drawing randomly. By the time I am done, Art is almost done. I look at what I am drawing and see that I drew my family, minus the two new kids we are getting tonight.

"Geneva! Tamaki just invited us to a halloween party! I want you to design my costume!" Suddenly Anna is coming after me, and I smile. She is such a weird child.

"Okay, what do you want to be?"

"Um... a witch! I want to be a witch!" I smile at this, and flip to a new page in my sketch book.

"Okay... give me a little, and I will show you the design..." That is basically what happens while we are at the host club, along with all of my sisters asking to become a different thing and asking me to create their costume. Even Theo asks, wanting to become a Vampire.

When we get home, I head straight to my room, getting out bolts of cloth and dress models, all magically coming out of my closet (or so it seems). Setting up, I think for a moment.

'Anna wants to be a witch... So maybe black fabric with light purple ribbons? Theo wants to be a vampire, so I'll give him a large black coat, and a top hat... Toxi should be a dark fairy, she said fairy but didn't specify... Oooo! Sachii said she didn't want to stand out as much, so I'll make her a princess of roses! Art should be a goddess, maybe a light goddess? Vecci should definitely be a vampire chic with a lolita twist... To top it all off, Axel can be a dark angel! Wait, should they wear wigs?' This is what happened, as I cut, measure, and sew. The dress forms are already set to their sizes, since I have one for each member of my family. I'll have to pull out my old child dress forms for the new ones, since I can't leave them out. I'll have to see what they want to be. I heard the elementary have trick and treating on halloween night, which is the same night as the halloween party at the school. Wait, if mom and dad take them trick and treating, then I shall have to make costumes for them

"We're home! Come meet the new members of the family!" I jump at this, almost impaling my self with a needle. With pin cushion still on my wrist and pencil in my hair, I run downstairs to see the rest of the family trying to see behind mom and dad.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to present Olivia Sutman and Lily Gustor." Mom and dad step away to reveal two little girls, about 7 years old. They hold each others hands, and one has their thumb in their mouth. One has dark brown hair cut at shoulder length, and the other blonde hair that is cut at a long bob.

"Um... Geneva we need your multiple language expertise. They both speak German." I look at mom, and raise my eye. This is the first time we have gotten German orphans, since we have either gotten Japanese or English children. I get down at eye level with the two of them, and lok them in the eyes. They both have brown eyes.

_**"Hi! I'm Geneva. Who is Lily, and who is Olivia?"**_

_** "I'm Lily."**_ The blonde speaks.

_**"I'm Olivia. Your pretty."**_The brunette takes her thumb out of her mouth, and smiles at me.

_**"Why thank you!"**_ I look up at mom and dad, "Anything I should tell them, ask them, ect.?"

"Yes. Their favorite colors and tell them that they will be in the guest bedroom tonight." Mom says this, and I look back at the two girls.

_**"Okay. Tonight you'll be in the guest bedrooms, and tomorrow we will have your rooms ready. Just so we know, what are your favorite colors?"**_

_**"I like purple and gold."**_ Olivia grabs my hand, and Lily takes my other.

_**"I like pink and green. Do we really get our own rooms?"**_

_** "Yes. Now why don't we go to my room? You can help me design halloween costumes, and I can make some for you." **_I stand up, and look at mom and dad. "Oliva, the brunette, likes purple and gold, and Lily likes pink and green. I'm going to take them to my room, and make them halloween costumes. You two are getting them too. You should see about getting them a japanese tutor."

"We know a little Japan!" I look down at Olivia and smile.

"Good! But we are going to touch it up. Soon you'll be talking like you were born in Japan." I lead them up to my room, where I sit them on the bed. Walking into my closet, I pull out two children dress models for girls. Walking back to the bed, I set the models on the floor.

_**"So who is going to be first? This way, I won't have to use you as live models."**_

_**"I'll go first. Are you going to design our clothes?" **_Lily jumps off of the bed and stands in the middle of the room.

_**"No! I'm going to make halloween costumes for you two. Though the measurements will go to our designer for her to use."**_ I take out a measuring tape and start my measurments, working around Lily's plain blue dress. Mom and Dad must have waited to get them new clothes until we got here since our designer is Japanese.

Once I finish Lily, I put her measurements into the dress form. Olivia gets off of the bed, and I take her measurements. I repeat the same process with the form while Lily looks at the black and blue witch costume I have almost finished. She examines my drawings of each costume, and looks at me.

_**"Can I be anything I want to be?"**_

_** "Me too?"**_

_** "Yup! Now, what do you want to be Lily?"**_

_** "I want to be a pink ballerina!"**_

_** "What about you Olivia?"**_

_** "A purple kitty!"**_

_** "Okay, well, why don't we sit down and I'll sketch a design for you two."**_ They both nod in agrement, and I grab my sketchbook. In a few minutes I have finished a little ballerina dressed in pink with lots of green ribbons, and in anoother few minutes I have a neko kitty with purple fur and a gold little skirt to make it cute. It's more of a purple dress, purple cat ears and tail, and the dress has a gold layer on top. It pleases both of them, and I get started.

Olivia and Lily insist on staying, and fall asleep on my bed. I look at the time, and see that it is 9 pm. I look at my work and see a witch, two vampires, and a goddess complete. I should be finished by tomorrow with all of my family members costumes.

Next Day

"Mom, Dad! I'm taking Olivia and Lily with me to school!"

"But they don't start until tomorrow!"

"I know, but we need to get them used to Japanese schooling. I bet the teachers won't mind, and they will be good girls, won't you two." I look at Olivia and Lily who nod. Today they are wearing old clothes of mine, we get them clothes today after school. I sent in measurements just this morning when I woke up, and knowing our designer, she will have clothes ready when we get to her house. Lily opted for a pink hoodie and a black skirt, along with green leggings and a green tanktop. Oliia fund my old neko hoodie, which is luckily purple, and put it on along with black jeans and a pink tanktop with gold designs. On both of their feet they wear tennis shoes, a little dirty but they fit them and are the only thing they have from the orphanage that look presentable.

"Fine! Remember, their appointment is at 4, I know that's an hour after school so you should have plenty of time. Bye girls!"

"Bye-bye mommy!" Oivia and Lily got used to the family quickly it seems, calling me sissy and such. Then again, they are probably used to it. I take their hands, and walk outside. It is a nice fall day, with 65 degree weather. I wear my favorite blue hoodie, with bear ears on it. I check the time and see that we have plenty of time to walk to school, seeing that it is only a few blocks away.

When we get to school, the first few kids are getting there. I walk in and head to the classroom, where all of my teachers are sitting making sure the schedule is set for the day. I knock, and walk in with Olivia and Lily.

"Hello~! I just came to ask if it was okay if I brought my new sisters Lily and Olivia in for the day. Their from Germany, and don't start until tomorrow, but I want them to see Japanese schooling before they start since they have a different system in Japan.

The teachers look at each other and shrug. Miss Summers comes up and nods.

"Sure, just as long as they don't disrupt class. They can sit beside you. I'll tell the Janitor to bring in two chairs." She leaves, and the other teachers follow. I lead Olivia and Lily to my desk and it them both on the desk so that they are more at eye level with me.

_**"You two are going to need to be good girls while here. No talking during class, unless I say you can. And stay near me or Theo. I don't want you running off." **_They both nod, and I smile. I give tem hugs, just as the janitor comes in with two chairs with padding in them. When Lily and Olivia sit in them, they look like a normal kid sitting down. At least if that kid had a really childish face.

"Thanks." The Janitor nods, and leaves. He passes Kyoya as he walks in, and Kyoya sees me and two children.

"Are those the new ones? Why did you bring them here?"

I explain, and then sit in my desk. I reach into my book bag and take out the games that I brought. I had grabbed the girls games before I left, since I knew that they liked playing them. I handed the gameboys to Lily and Olivia, and they start playing.

"Now, the blonde is Lily, and he brunette is Olivia. Girls, this is Kyoya." they look up and wave, then go back to their games.

Class goes by without a hitch, people ask who Olivia and Lily are, but the teacher explains. She even gives them some pencils and papers that are ment for their level of study. By free period though, Olivia is angry.

_**"It doesn't make sense!" **_She throws her pencil at the ground, and I take a look at her has some words down, but they are horribly misspelled.

_**"It's okay Olivia, it doesn't need to make sense right now. Why don't you draw me a picture?"**_ I hand her a new sketch pad, and a pack of colored pencils. I also hand Lily a sketch pad and pack of colored pencils. They both get on the ground and start drawing and coloring, completely distracted.

"How do you do it Geneva? I can't even learn German, much less take care of two German children!" I look at Theo, and smile.

"You have to stay calm. Something you seem to have troubles doing." I sit down at my desk and pull out my homework that I just got. I have always been good at staying on top, even getting work done during class. I start answering questions, and soon Olivia looks up at me.

_**"Looky! I made a pretty picture! It's you in a costume."**_ I look down at the picture and smile, seeing a very good drawing for a seven yearold. I pick up the picture, and examine it.

_**"I made you a picture too!" **_Lily hands me a seven year old drawing, and I smile. It is a bunch of people in a row, with names over each one. It's our family.

_**"Very good! Draw me some more!"**_I turn back to my work, and get it finished. I put away my work and look around to see that Olivia and Lily moved. Now they are over with Theo, who is talking to Tamaki. Tamaki pulls two flowers out of thin air and hand them to the girls, and they both look confused.

"Tamaki! Don't flirt with children who don't even know what flirting is!" I get up and walk over to them, and Olivia and Lily run over to me.

_**"This weird guy wants us to go to a party!"**_

_** "A HUUUUGGGE party, where we all dress up in Halloween costumes!"**_

_** "Wait, you two got that from him talking in Japanese?" **_They shake their heads no, and I look over at Tamaki.

"Hey! Turns out their orphanage taught them all French! I just spoke in French." I roll my eyes, since I too know french, but never thought the two would know it. I look back down at the girls, and they smile at me. I smile back, and take their hands.

_**"You two want to go to lunch? It is almost lunch time."**_ I point at the clock, and it is actually noon. I hear the bell ing for lunch, and they nod their heads. I walk down to lunch, and along the way Huni and Mori catch up with me.

"Gen-chan! Who are these two?" Huni nods at Lily and Olivia, and I smile.

"This is Lily," I hold up Lily's hand which is held in mine, "and this is Olivia." I hold up Olivia's hand in the same manner. "They're from Germany."

"Oh! Now we can practice German! _**I'n Huni, and this is Mori! It's nice to meet you!"**_ Huni looks at the girls, and they smile, nodding. We get into the lunch room, and suddenly Lily is very shy around so many people. She tries to hide behind me, and Olivia does the same to imitate her.

I get into line, and order food for me and them. When I get it, I have to let go of their hands so that I can give them their trays. I take mine, and we three go to the table where the rest of the family, minu Art and Anna of course, are sitting with the host club. Theo managed to find two booster chairs for the girls and he put them in two chairs, one beside him and one across from him. Lily sits across from him and Olivia sits beside him, while I sit beside Lily.

As we eat, the Hiitachin twins come over to us. They look at Lily, then at Olivia, and then at me.

"You do know they have their appointment today, right?"

"Yes. Your mom told us to come over at 4. Hey, any idea what she has planned? I sent her measurements this morning, but I can't imagine what she would do. These two are skiiiiinnyyy!" I poke Lily in the stomach as I say this and make her giggle. I look at her face and roll my eyes at it. She has ice cream all over her face, since I got them small bowls of icecream for a treat. I take a napkin and wipe off her face, making her squirm.

_**"Don't do that!" **_I hold her face still as I clean it, and she lets me. Once done, I put the dirty napkin on her plate and see that Olivia is done too. She managed to not spread ice cream on her face though.I finish my food, and get up, taking all three trays away.

When I get back, the twins are trying to get the girls to laugh, but it is harder since they are talking in Japanese for the girls. Now that I think about it, the girls act so much like sisters or twins. In fact, everyone in our family who are the same age are theoretically twins, since there are two for the ages we have. Axel and Toxi are the old twins, Theo and I are the real twins, Vecci and Sachii are the middle twins, and Art and Anna are the young twins. I guess these two will be the baby twins, since they are so cute like babies.

"Geneva, I was wondering, what is your costume for the ball?" Theo turns is attention to me, and everyone else look at me for an answer. I seriously hadn't thought about my costume, but I can't tell Theo that, nor anyone else.

"It's. A Secret." I smile, and start thinking about what to make for my costume. Suddenly, Mom and Dad are running in here.

"Geneva, the girls have to go, their appointment got changed." Mom says this, as dad talks on his cellphone. I nod, and help Lily and Olivia out of their chairs.

"Mom, I figured it out. We don't have to change Art and Anna's nickname, we can call these ones the baby twins." I look at mom, and she contemplates this quickly.

"How about the little twins? Baby twins sounds too... young. They won't be babies for long."

"They aren't babies now." Theo grumbles, and mom starts to take the girls away. Wait, why is mom's hair down? She always...

"Wait! I have a question for you." I stop her, and she turns back around, and I think quickly.

"Wait are all of your children's names, from oldest to youngest?" Something you can't get unless you know more about us. She starts rattling off names.

"Toxi, Axel, Geneva, Theo, Vecci, Sachii, Lily, Olivia." She says this, and I know something is wrong.

"Wrong. Theo is older than me by ten minutes." I punch the lady in the face, and she stumbles backwards. The movement makes her hair move to the side, sothat you can tell it is a wig. She keeps her hold on the girls though.

"Geneva!" Theo gets up and comes after me, and I run after the lady who is running. Suddenly, I am knocked down by the man who was pretending to be dad, and he pins me to the ground. Theo almost stops to help me, but I point at the woman who is running out of the cafeteria with the girls.

"Look princess, I would rather not hurt a pretty girl like you. But we need those two girls. Our employers want them." He struggles to keep me down, and I look around for help. The cafeteria is in mayhem, what with everyone screaming about what is happening. As I struggle, the man makes the mistake of letting go of one of my hands so he can touch my face, like some pervert. I take the hand he lets go of and smack him, making him shift slightly. He gives up on my hands and closes his hand s around my neck. As I struggle, I start to feel light headed. As my mind starts to go numb, I feel like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of me, then my mind blacks out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo, cliffy! So, I cam up with a new chapter marker, but I think I will keep usieng the other one for my other stories. Anyways, thanks for reading! I don'tknow when the next chapter will come out, but it will have the ball in it. Since this story is going to be short, I am going to make every chapter really long, like this one. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written.


	3. Spider Queen

So somebody told me that this sounds like Mission Impossible. I've never actually seen Mission Impossible, so I can't say anything back about it. I'm glad you guys read this, and another looooong chapter for you!

**Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro**

I wake up to see Theo staring at me.

"Geneva! You were being strangled, then Mori-senpi came and got the guy off of you!" I look around to see I am in the Nurses office, and the time is 2 o'clock. There is still an hour of school.

"Where are Olivia and Lily?" I sit up, and actually feel fine, so I throw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Toxi and Axel took them to get ice cream, they were freaked out. You sure you can stand?"

"Positive." I stand up, only a little bit dizzy. As I turn towards the door, Axel and Toxi come in, leading the two girls. They are licking icecream cones, with lots of ice cream. I would have gotten mad over the fact that they were going to get sick with so much ice cream, but the fact that they were almost kidnapped is reason enough for them to deserve a treat.

_**"Sissy! They said that you feel asleep, and then took us to get ice cream! Olivia got strawberry, while I got cotton candy!" **_Lily runs towards me, and gives me a hug, carefully not messing up her ice cream. I smile and giggle, and get down to eye level with her and Olivia.

_**"Do you guys happen to know who those people were?"**_

_** "Nope! Theo was awesome! He came and the girl was trying to get us into a van, and he hit her in the back of the head! Then he slamed her into the van, and yelled run in german, and we ran towards a building where we saw Anna and Art. They then took us to Toxi and Axel, where they got us ice cream!"**_ Olivia seems to have learned our family members names, which is good. I give her a hug, and then stand up. Dusting off my dress, I see the host club standing outside of the nurses office, want ing to see me.

"I'm sorry, but since you are not family, we don't want to wake her up. Besides, with all of her siblings in there it is too crowded-"

"Hi guys. Thanks Mori, for getting that idiot off of me." I turn to Mori and thank him, and he just nods. I walk out, and the nurse tries to stop me.

"You shouldn't be up. You were almost-"

"I believe I am fine. Besides, I believe I have some questions for my parents, so I shall be headed hom now." I take Olivia and Lily's hands and walk down the hallway, towards the front doors. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see Theo following me.

"You forgot your bag. Should I come with you?" He hands me my bag, and I smile.

"Nah, I need to get these two home and one of us has to be in class. I'll see you later." I leave, pulling my cellphone out of my bag and calling the driver. As soon as I get to the gate, he is there, that is how good our drivers are.

"Thanks. Take us home, okay?"

"Yes Miss Geneva." He starts driving, and I sit there calmly with the girls. When we get home, I walk inside to mom and dad talking rapidly.

"Mom, Dad, explain to me why some unknown person wants Olivia and Lily." They turn towards me, and Mom is kinda jittery. Her long blue hair is pinned up in a messy bun, like always, and Dad isn't busy on the phone. Mom smiles, and I glare lightly.

"Okay, well... Olivia and Lily aren't orphan's."

"That much I figured out." I say this even though I didn't figure it out, but I don't care.

"Their parents are rich... and the two of them are actually fraternal twins." I raise my eye brows slightly, but don't say anything.

"And their parents were forced to give the two of them up due to child abuse, but they want their children back. We took the two of them in since we knew we could protect them... Like you did today. Please, forgive us for not telling you." She makes a pouty face, and I roll my eyes. Mom can be childish sometimes.

"Okay, I forgive you. You take Lily and Olivia, they know french like our family, and you take them to their appointment. I'm going to go work on the halloween costumes." I hand off the twins, and walk up to my room. As soon as I shut the door, I plop down at my sewing machine and get to work.

By the time I am finished with everyone's outfits except for mine, it is 7 o'clock. Dinner is starting, but I don't feel like going and I need to get on with creating my costume. I go over to my fabric supply and pull out a bolt of black silk, ready to creat the idea that has been blooming ever since this morning.

A week later, I am finally finished, and it is halloween. Our family had gone out to a wig store a few days ago and gotten wigs, so we are all ready, since makeup is easy to come by with so many females. I sit in my room, dressing the twins in their cute costumes.

_**"You two are going to be so pretty. Now, don't forget that Mom and Dad will be with you, and if you need to find them if you get lost, then you just need to look for sparkly gold dancers. Dad looks like a Elvis reincarnation, and mom has on a flapper dress with a blonde wig."**_

_** "What's a flapper dress?"**_

_** "It's a dress with bunch of gold fringe, like an indian, and hers is gold. It goes swish when she moves."**_

_** "Oh."**_ Lily is dressed in a traditional pink tutu, with green fake ballet slippers and green ribbons wrapped around her arms. Since her hair is too short to put in a bun, I made a flower head band that she is wearing. Her trick or treat bag is a basket, with fake flowers around the rim.

Olivia is dressed in a purple ballerina leotard, with a purple and gold toule skirt. On her head is a pair of purple cat ears, and she has a purple tail with a gold bow on it. Her hair is braided in two braids, and sprayed with purple hair spray. Her bag is a bowl that is decorated like a ball of purple yarn, and I painted whiskers and I nose on her.

I take them downstairs to where Mom and Dad are waiting, already in their dancing clothes. Dad has on a black wig while mom has on her blonde one, and they both have on eyebrow make up to make their eyebrows the right color. If you didn't know better, you would've thought that was their normal hair.

"here they are! The little twins. And, they are ready for trick or treat." I hand the twins to them, and they smile at the little girls.

"Thanks Geneva. You have a good time at the ball tonight, and make sure you all are back by 1 a.m... Wait, are you going in that?' I look at my leggings and huge t-shirt, and smile.

"Nah, I just ahven't gotten into costume. Well, I better get ready!" I turn around and head back to my room, ready to get into costume.

**PoV Anna**

"Art, what are you again?" I look at the assymetrical costume, which is her dressed in light blue, with a golden wand and white lace-up boots. She has a gold and blue mask.

"I'm a light goddess. Geneva came up with the idea. This wig is itchy though..." She puts her hand underneath her wig and scratches, managing not to mess up the wig. She has on a whiteish blue wig, which is a lot longer and curlier than her hair, not to mention the blue tint. She smiles at my costume, which is symmetrical.

It is this black mini dress, where the skirt poofs out, and has a purple ribbon belt that ties in the back in a huge bow. I have on black thigh high boots, that are high-heeled. On my head is a black witch hat, with purple ribbons surrounding it. The only thing not symmetrical is the broom, which I can only hold in one hand. Other than that, it is perfect. I also wear a wig, but mine is light purple. It's a bob cut, with perfectly blunt bangs, so no unperfection there. I have a purple and black mask, that is perfect.

"Come on, lets go downstairs to the others."

**PoV Toxi**

I look at my black kimono like dress, with the blood red sash. I have on black butterfly like wings, and a light brown wig that is straight a long, with two pieces on the side pulled back and clipped with a red rose. I have on black strappy heels, and my skin is powdered to look lighter. My mask is black and red, so I look perfectly devilish.

I look at Axel, who is wearing a straight light blue wig, styled like mine, but a little shorter. She has on black angel wings, a black and white dress with a long droopy sleeves white dress underneath that is slightly longer than the black dress. Her gold earings in her ears have been replaced with silver ones, and she has a fake lip ring in. Her mask is just a lcey black one, with bat patterns on it.

"Well, I guess we are ready..."

"Yeah, lets head downstairs."

**PoV Vecci**

"Sachii, you look so stereotypical!"

"Says the vampire with bat wings!"

Sachii has on a horribly pink dress with rose petals strewn about, and it is just long and poofy. She has on a gold tiara, and her feet are wearing golden slippers. She also has on a wig, which is straight and pink. A single braid goes down one side of her face. Her mask is this pink and gold, with pink flowers and feathers on one side.

I, on the other hand, have on a black and blue corset, with a gray dress underneath. I have on maids stockings, and mary janes. My wig is straight and black, and I have in fake fangs. On my back are a pair of small black bat wings. My mask is black and blue, with blue and black feathers. I am a perfect little vampire.

"Well, lets at least get downstairs. I can't wait to see Geneva's costume!"

"That, is something I want to see." Sachii says this, but I don't pay attention as I run down the stairs.

I get there, and everyone is there except for Geneva. Theo has on a red a black cape, with a black tuxedo. He has on a black wig, with one side longer than the other, and he managed to get red contacts from Geneva. She doesn't like others using her contacts, but he must have bribed her. His mask is plain black super hero mask, which actually looks good.

"Hey, where is Geneva?" I look around, and everyone shrug.

**PoV Geneva**

I slip on my costume, then put in my contacts. I put on my wig, and the make up. Finally, I grab the black cloak I quickly made, and slip it on, covering the entire costume and pulling up the hood so no one can see my face. I slowly walk down the stairs and meet up with the rest.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" I look at Anna, and smile slightly, though she can't see.

"Because my costume is a surprise, and no one else should see it." I walk outside, to where there are three limo's.I get into the last one, while the others pile into the other two, at my request. As soon as we are driving, I take off the cloak and adjust my wig, making sure it is centered.

"Driver, take a longer route. I want to be there after them."

"Yes, Miss Geneva."I smile, and apply the last makeup I need. I finish with the fangs, and sit back to wait.

When I get to the party, moat are already there. I get out of the limo, knowing that everyone of my family have gotten in already. I slip my money and make up bag into my hidden dress pocket, and slowly walk up, taking small steps to make it seem like I float. I get up to the doors just before they are closed, and they let me in, before shutting the doors behind me.

"Now that everyone is here, let us begin the ball! Find your partner, and remember, everyone have their masks, so you can't tell who is who!" The voice is from the ceiling, and sounds recorded, meaning I can't tell who is the host club by who is talking. I feel someone poke my shoulder, and I turn around to a man dressed in a black tuxedo, and black... everything. He has black hair, and his mask is black too, but with silver swirls.

"May I have this dance?" I instantly recognize the voice as Kyoya, he must have put in contacts so that he could see without his glasses. I smile, and put on a creepy voice, smiling slightly so that my fangs are visible.

"Of course you may." I take his hand, and we start to dance, turning in circles. He looks at my costume, I can tell he likes it.

"That costume is very beautiful. It must have taken your seamstress weeks to create." I smile, and he spins me. The costume I am wearing is really pretty. It is a completely gray dress, with a hoop skirt to make it look full. The only color is the ends of the droopy sleeves, which have frills on it that are blood red. The dress has black spiders embroidered on the bottom. I have on a light brown pigtail wig, and a red crown. My mask is a red mask, with a lacy black metal one on top with black spider webs and spiders. On my head is another blood red crown, and I have in red contacts. Though you can't see them, I have on black dance shoes, but the dress covers them.

"Thank you, but I make my own costumes. If I had my seamstress make it, she would mess it up!" I giggle lightly, still using my creepy voice. If you haven't figured it out already, then you might as well know, my costume is a spider queen.

The dance ends, and I curtsy to Kyoya. I am suddenly pulled into another dance by another boy, and by half an hour before midnight, I have danced with every host, including my brother who didn't recognize me, and I didn't bother to tell him. At midnight, The hosts all go to the stairs of the ballroom.

"We have had a beautiful night! Now, we would like to invite anyone who wants too, to come and enter their costumes in the costume contest!" Tamaki says this, and girls rush to the front, entering their costume. I walk on up, not rushing, and also enter, writing down the costume name and description. It doesn't ask for a my name, so I don't put it, thankfully.

"Now, those who entered, please come and stand on the steps here! We, the host club, will judge and choose the best costumes! Third place gets to dance with their favorite host the last dance, second place gets a kiss from me, the king, and first place gets to spend a day with their favorite host, doing whatever they want, within reason of course." Tamaki then puts down the mic and the hosts walk up and down our line. I take out a small glass orb that was hidden in my pocket, which contains a realistic looking spider inside. I notice that my siblings entered except for Art and Anna, since they are in middle school. I am actually standing beside Sachii, but she doesn't recognize me. The club finally gets to me, and they examine the costume.

"Beautiful workmanship. Tell me, who is your seamstress?" Tamaki examines the costume, and I smile. I keep my creepy voice, and reply.

"I creaate my own costumes. I do not take credit for something others do." It is whispered though, so my siblings don't hear. I want to wait until the last moment to tell them it is me. Tamaki nods, and they continue on to Sachii, and when they ask the same question, she avoids the question.

"If I name her, then she shall be stolen away, and I would rather keep her." I smile slightly, and watch as they continue. When they are finished they all go to collaborate, and Theo is smiling as he walks away. They enter a small room, and we all start talking among ourselves.

**PoV no one**

The host club stands around a table, with their papers down on the table.

"Did you see that girl in pink? Her costume was beautiful!"

"She called herself... lets see... the rose princess." Kyoya examines his papers, and he tries to figure out who is in which costume.

"I liked the girl in gray and red. What was she calling herself?" Theo looks through his papers, and already knows that girl is his sister, just by how she said she made the costume herself.

"She called herself the Spider Queen. She said she made her own costume."

"I liked the girl in red and black, the one who called herself the dark fairy!"

"Well, let us continue guys..."

**PoV Geneva**

They come out 5 minutes before midnight, and Tamaki takes the mic. He smiles, and we all quiet down. Well, except for me, since I wasn't talking in the first place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the winners in my hand. Third place is... number 24, Dancing Queen!" I girl comes down the stairs, dressed in a flapper dress that is sparkly blue. She has perfect brown ringlets, and her mask is sparkly blue, and she has features that look painted on. She stands on the third place platform, and smiles.

"Second place goes to... number 12, ballerina in blue!" and a girl who has to be a first year comes running down the steps, doing a little spin, then standing on a second place platform. She has a blue ballerina tutu, and her blonde hair is in a high bun. She wears real pointe shoes, and she must be a real dancer to be able to walk in them.

"And finally, first place... goes to... Number 33, the Spider Queen!" There is cheering as I slowly walk down the steps, and stand on the first place platform. Everyone claps, and I look to see the clock says 1 minute to midnight.

"Everyone, the last part of our ball tonight is the unveiling of the masks, then the last dance. But first," taaki then kisses the second place winner, and she blushes. "And, our third place winner must choose their host for the last dance!" He hands the mic to the girl, and she smiles.

"I choose Kyoya Ootori." She hands the mic to Tamaki, who then hands it to me, so I can announce who I shall spend the ay with on Saturday.

"I do not want to spend a day with a host. Instead, I will let them have their day off." I smile, as Tamai takes the mic, eyes wide. We all look at the clock, and Tamaki starts the count down.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" We all remove our masks, and as my ribbons come undone, I hear some gasps from my siblings.

"Geneva? You made the Spider queen?" I look down at Toxi, and smile.

"Yup. I think Theo was the only to figure it out, and he only did when he heard me say I created my costume." I get off of the stand as everyone starts to dance, and I am left by myself. I didn't want the prize, and the fact that I fooled my siblings is prize enough. Besides, I knew Kyoya didn't figure it out, and that is a even better prize.

**She sells sea shells down by the sea shore. She sells sea shells down by the sea shore.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story will skip around a lot, since I don't want to spend a bunch of time on it. Thanks!

Kokoro (hinatangel52)


End file.
